The Vengeance
by 07BodomChild
Summary: This is the story about the fall of Illidan Stormrage, and sad love between Maiev Shadowsong and Naisha.


**The Vengeance**

By: _-07BodomChild-_

Rating: T

Warning: Slash and other themes.

Pairing: Maiev/Naisha

Summary: This is the story about the fall of Illidan Stormrage, and sad love between Maiev Shadowsong and Naisha.

She was standing in front of the Black Temple with Pandaren warrior by her side. They killed the guards, and Betrayer is alone now. Finally, she made it. She found Illidan. It is time for justice. For vengeance. Imprisoning is no longer an option. She only wanted to execute him.

_Flashback_

_They ware inside the Tomb Of Sargeras. She, her watchers and Naisha. They ware chasing Illidan. But he claimed the power of the Eye before they reached him. Then everything started to collapse. Illidan's spell caused the tomb to collapse into depths of the sea. They ware trapped inside._

_End of flashback._

She felt tears in the eyes. Pandaren warrior put his hand to Warden's shoulder. He knew her story, and he could only imagine what she felt.

_Flashback_

"_Mistress… You must go. You are the only one who can escape. Only one who can defeat Illidan." Naisha slowly spoke._

"_Naisha…" Maiev felt tears running down her face. So long she did not cry. "I cannot leave you. I care too much for you." she said, and Naisha just sadly smiled._

"_My beloved Mistress. There is nothing more for me." Naisha said softly. Maiev was shocked._

"_Beloved? Naisha?" she was confused. What Naisha felt for her? They ware closest friends, but this? Other watchers exchanged looks, also confused._

"_Yes. I am in love with you, Mistress, for long time. But I know that you do not fell the same, and it turned my life into suffering. There are no dawns for me, and in my hearth there are only endless and cold winters. I cry when I see you emotionless and cold. I am happy when you smile, and when you are happy. Everyday beside you, so close, and yet so far… Purpose of my life is to serve you until the end. And my end has come. I wanted to tell you the truth before I die. Now go, my Mistress. Do not allow that we die for nothing." tears flowed down Naisha face now, but look on her face was calm and normal, as she said goodbye to the woman she loved. Then Maiev realized. The ice began to brake. She was felling sharp pain inside. She never cried for anyone like this. She never cared so much for anyone. No one understood her like Naisha. She was always there, standing by her side. She always helped her. She always supported her. She realized it too late. She was in love with Naisha._

_End of flashback_

She felt hate. For herself. Such fool she was, and now she has to deal with it. Things would be different. Then she remembered their kiss.

_Flashback_

"_I love you too, Naisha." she said, and removed her mask. Then she removed Naisha's face plate. Her face was the most beautiful thing Maiev ever saw. Gray eyes, like the shiny melting silver, long dark green hair, and sweet purple lips, the one she wanted to kiss with her own. Tears are steaming from their eyes, as the lips touched and fingers entwined. Love strong enough to crush the mountains, to dry the seas and oceans, to freeze the fire, and to melt the ice. Their tongues danced together, tasting the sweet scent of each other. It was the first and last kiss they shared. Just like moon that covers the sun, just like nights that come after the day, their kiss ended with the falling rocks._

_End of flashback_

She could never imagine how pain can be sharp.

_Flashback_

"_You must go now, Mistress." Naisha said, smiling sadly to her love, knowing it is over._

"_Naisha"_

"_Go." with the flash of the light, Maiev Shadowsong left the chamber of the collapsing tomb. Naisha turned to the rest of the watches._

"_Daughters of Elune and sisters of mine, today is the day we will perish. But you will be remembered, and they will write about you. Today we will die for our people. Stay brave for them, my sisters. Moon shines upon the guilty, and the innocent alike. There will be judgment, and justice will be done. Glory to you, children of the Moon!" Naisha encouraged them, and with that words, chamber finally collapsed, taking them into the depths._

_Maiev was standing in front of the collapsing tomb, just as she stands now. Her soul was poisoned with the sorrow. For lost watchers, for lost love. She was crying, for the first time in her life feeling such pain. And anger. Anger consumed her from the inside. They could be happy together, enjoying with each other, but Naisha is gone now- gone forever. It is all because of him._

"_Illidan Stormrage… I will __**KILL YOU**__! You ruined the only thing I ever loved, and you will __**PAY**__! For __**NAISHA**__!" it was the roar that caused the earth to rumble. Such was her rage and hate for Illidan._

"_Naisha, my love… How could this be? Why you? Why now? I will avenge you, I swear… After I finish with Illidan, I will join you my love, and we will be together. Forever." Maiev whispered the promise to her love._

_End of flashback_

"Maiev, are you sure you want to do this alone. I want to help you. He is a powerful demon." Pandaren said slowly, his voice was supporting. Sadness filled his eyes. He knew how this will end. Maiev smiled. It was cold smile, dark and twisted. Such was her soul. Her whole life, she served to her people, and protected them. She gave up her own happiness for that, and in return, she gained emotionless life, cold and lonely. Years passed, and she was colder. Then came the task to guard the prison of the Betrayer. Life under the ground. Soon, she forgot the smell of the flowers, songs of the birds, light of the sun and moon. That made her even colder. Illidan escaped. They ware behind him. And than came the day when Naisha died. After that, Maiev Shadowsong, The Warden, died inside. There only left coldness, hate, anger, madness and the thirst for vengeance. She hated her own kin. This Pandaren warrior was her only friend. She was thankful to him for that.

"No Mojo. This is something I must do by myself." He nodded. Then she entered the temple. Dark and wet. Smell of blood and demon made her disgusted. Illidan was on the roof. She slowly climbed to the top. When she reached it, she saw him. Large demon wings and horns, long black hair, green eyes of pure evil. He was the Night Elf before. Now- he is a monster. When he saw her, evil smile appeared on his face.

"Shadowsong… It is been a long time." his face had meaning of madness.

"Illidan Stormrage…" her voice was unnatural, almost same as demons. Her green eyes now burned. Illidan was surprised. Such hate, anger, coldness… He started to fear.

"You ruined everything I ever loved and cared. Because of you, Naisha is dead, and I am dead inside. I have lost my soul and my mind. But today, everything will be over. I will put an end to your life. It is time for **VENGEANCE**!" with battle cry witch made Illidan's blood froze, she attacked him.

"You wretched woman! You are the one who will perish! The Twin Blades of Azzinoth are hungering for your blood!" he growled. And the battle started. Mojo Stormscout, Pandaren warrior and Warden's friend watched it with amusement. It was the epic fight. Both blade and magic. This fight will enter in history, and he will be telling it. After what seemed to be hours, battle finally ended. Illidan was on his knees, coughing blood, with two knives stabbed in his chest. Maiev won. But she was not happy. She felt satisfaction. Her Ring Blade was covered with Illidan's blood.

"So long I waited for this moment to come. To see you dying." she said. Mojo was happy now. She did it, he knew she would. Then she raised her Blade Ring.

"This is for **NAISHA**!" she growled, and released one last deadly strike. Illidan's head was separated from his body, and his blood almost completely covered Maiev.

After some time, she broke the silence.

"Mojo. I would ask you for favor." she said slowly, her burning green eyes meeting Pandaren's large brown ones.

"Anything you wish, my lady." he said.

"Travel to city of Darnassus, and find Malfurion Stormrage. Tell him I killed his brother, Illidan Stormrage, The Betrayer. Take the Twin Blades of Azzinoth to him." she said, giving him the blades.

"I will go at once. But what about you?" he asked, fearing that the answer will be the same she gave him before.

"I told you, my friend. Thank you for your help. Take this with you. I will not need them in the place where I am going. Elune guide your way, my friend." she said giving him her bag with gold coins. That was the answer he was afraid of. But he couldn't do anything about it. He nodded, and took the gold. Then he left.

Maiev removed her armor and threw it into the void.

"_Ah Naisha… My love… Now my end has come. I avenged you. I avenged my watchers. Justice is done, and my life has meaning no longer. I will soon join you, and our ancients. I only hope you are waiting for me."_

Then she took a knife and stabbed herself. The pain was welcoming and sweet. Soon it became hart to breathe, to stay away. Black temple, Illidan's lifeless body, and mystical yet beautiful Outland sky began to fade.

"I love you Naisha…" she whispered, and then everything went black. Her body fell into depths of void.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you will like this. I would also like you to review, so that I can know what you think about this.


End file.
